Dulce dia blanco de San Valentin
by miyu-nihayami
Summary: Hinako Uzumaki, brinda como de costumbre chocolates a todos su amigos y familia, pues es dia de san valentin, pero cierto incidente con las fans de Sasuke menor, hara que se crea un malentendido. ¿Podra Hinako averiguar que le ocurre a su mejor amigo?
1. Chapter 1

Es dia de san Valentin en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, mejor conocida como Konoha. En la plaza se encuentran muchas parejas de aldeanos y shinobis paseando, preparándose para las diferentes actividades, entregandose multiples tarjetas y algunos demostrandose signos de cariño. Pero no solo hay amor, sino tambien hay amistad, este aspecto no podia faltar.

Centrémonos en la torre Hokage, donde tambien hay actividades relacionadas con Valentin.

En la oficina del Rokudaime, Naruto Uzumaki, el actual lider de Konoha , se dedicaba a firmar multiples papeles, su oficina estaba atiborrada de columnas de papeles sin revisar, informes de Shinobis que terminaban misiones, peticiones de misiones compartidas venidas de aldeas aliadas, ademas tambien habia algunos pergaminos en el suelo, ciertamente al Uzumaki no se le daba atrasarse con sus deberes, traducción: no dejes que el trabajo se que acumule, y entre ser sensei, hokage y miembro del consejo de alianza de aldeas, pues no quedaba mucho tiempo disponible verdad?

--Debo terminar esto rapido!...—exclamo Naruto estresado totalmente, con sus ojos casi desorbitados y rascandose su rubia cabellera---…maldición!!—grito, al mirar que por mas que firmaba, las columnas de trabajo no bajaban en lo absoluto--…por que a mi!! Y peor aun es dia de San Valentin!!...—grito sacando toda su frustacion y despues agrego algo apesadumbrado---deberia estar disfrutando con Hinata-chan, como todos los años….

En ese instante en que el Rokudaime estab sumido en su pena, alguien toco la puerta, entrando inmediatamente. Se trataba de Sakura, que venia ataviada con su bata, que la acreditaba como doctora del hospital de Konoha.

--Ohayo Naruto, digo Hokage-sama!—saludo, entonces vio todo ese trabajo, y simplemente le aparecio una leve gotita--…si que tienes trabajo atrasado…--rio por aquellas torres de papeles que en cualquier momento con un leve viento se vendrian abajo.

--Ohayo….—miro con un gesto de desgracia azul dibujado debajo de su ojo derecho---Si…tengo demasiado trabajo….U_U

--Tu tienes la culpa—suspiro--…tienes ya muchas ocupaciones y aun asi…--tomo un puño de papeles y lo coloco en el suelo, dandole nacimiento a una nueva torre pequeña de papel y es que esas fortificaciones de informes, no dejaban ver ni siquiera el escritorio del soberano de Konoha--…sigues aceptando mas compromisos…

--Pero, no puedo cancelar tan a la ligera todo lo que tengo…ademas---sonrio zorrunamente--…este trabajo pronto se ira…

--Estas seguro?—cuestiono ingenua, viendo toda la oficina, parecia que toda la biblioteca de Konoha estaba concentrada en un solo lugar, consideraba mision imposible las palabras de su amigo.

--Por cierto que te trae por aquí Sakura-chan?—pregunto Naruto, reanudando la conversación.

--Asi, venia a invitarte a la cena de San Valentin que dare en la mansión Uchiha…quieres venir?

El Uzumaki se detuvo a pensar un momento, gesto raro en él, pues siempre era muy impulsivo.

--Tal vez vaya un poco tarde…pues ya vez el trabajo…--contesto, señalando las fortificaciones de papel

--De acuerdo. A propósito, tambien invite a Sai e Ino-cerda para que vallan, y claro que Hinata-chan tambien esta invitada.

--Fuiste a la mansión Hyuuga a invitarla?

--Claro, no hay como hacerlo personalmente…--de pronto miro su reloj y recordo algo--...lo siento Naruto, no puedo quedarme ni un minuto mas…tengo tambien trabajo que hacer en el hospital!—se dio la media vuelta para despedirse y decir adios con al mano--…a tambien trae a Hinako-chan, Hiroki-kun y Yuki-kun…siempre es mejor estar todos juntos!—guiño un ojo

--De acuerdo --advirtio el rubio, levantando su pulgar derecho.—aunque la verdad…--agrego algo triste--…no te prometo que Yuki asista.

Sakura comprendio lo que le trataba de decir su amigo, pues el primogenito del Uzumaki era demasiado frio como para celebrar este tipo de fechas.

--No te preocupes Naruto…--comento--…bueno te espero mas tarde…--se dio la vuelta y salio del aposento.

Naruto volvio a los papeles, ahora tenia que terminar lo mas pronto posible.

--Como no se ocurrio antes…terminare mas pronto con ayuda de mis clones…--estaba a punto de invocar el jutsu cuando se acordo de algo---…me pregunto como le estara yendo a Sasuke-chan con lo que le dije ayer…--sonrio al conmemorar lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7.

--Y este es para usted, Kakashi-sensei….—comento una encantandora joven de 15 años de edad, con un hermoso cabello rubio.

--Para mi?...—comento algo avergonzado el Hatake, sobandose su cabeza.

Hinako Uzumaki, habia preparado varios regalos para todos sus compáñeros de equipo, desde el callado Sei, hasta el ninja copia, claro esta que Sasuke menor tambien recibio un regalo.

--Vaya, es un chocolate…--dijo el Yamanaka, abriendo la envoltura y la pequeña cajita que recien le habia regalado Hinako

--Hai!...—afirmo la rubia—yo los hice, espero les guste.

--Un chocolate preparado por Hinako-hime…mmm….es mas que un regalo…--comento de nuevo Sei, mirando con una sonrisa falsa al Uchiha, que casi se lo queria tragar por ese comentario.

--Sei-chan , te he dicho que no me digas Hinako-hime…--recrimino la Uzumaki.

--Bueno, ya que me dieron mi regalo, me voy a disfrutarlo!...-anuncio Kakashi con su unico ojo visible su felicidad--…nos vemos…--y con esto desaparecio en un nube de humo

--Yo tambien me voy!—hablo Sei, dirigiendose a sus dos amigos y compañeros de equipo.

--Tan pronto Sei-chan?—dijo Hinako un poco triste--…pense que nos acompañarias a celebrar San Valentin…

El Yamanaka vio al Uchiha detrás de la rubia, que le dedicaba una mirada de "Nos acompañas y ya veraz".

Una sonrisa falsa se apodero de los labios de Sei.

--No puedo Hinako, tengo uso asuntos pendientes que atender en el Anbu…--explico

--De nuevo?...—dijo incredula, siempre era la misma excusa del hijo de Sai, "asuntos pendientes"--…esta bien, sera en otra ocasión…--comento finalmente.

Asi Sei se dispuso a marcharse, antes de irse paso al lado de Sasuke menor.

--Sera mejor que hagas algo este año…--murmuro lo suficientemente bajo para la Uzumaki, pero muy fuerte para el Uchiha--…sino lo hare Yo, seguramente en la fiesta de San Valentin que haran nuestros padres….lo tendras presente, verdad?

El portador del Sharingan lo miro de reojo y no contesto.

Despues de la salida de escena del hijo de Sai, Hinako se volvio a su mejor amigo.

--Y adonde iremos este año Sasu-chan?...—comento la Uzumaki

--Pues no se…a donde quieres ir?

--Ya sabes…Al Ichiraku Ramen!!—exclamo emocionada

--Por que no me sorprende?

De esta forma ambos Shinobis se dirigeron a la aldea, exactamente al restaurante favorito de la Uzumaki. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, Hinako platicando sobre como seria al fiesta de este año, pues esta vez seria en la casa de Sasuke menor. Este por su parte la escuchaba y no le quitaba la vista de encima, en algunas ocasiones sonreia tiernamente al ver la alegria que desbordaba "El remolino de Konoha". No habia duda el Uchiha estaba totalmente enamorado de Hinako, aunque esta por su parte no estaba enterada de nada. Muchas noches Sasuke soñaba que le robaba un beso a la hija del Rokudaime por las noches, sin que ella se diera cuenta, esa idea le gustaba bastante, queria saber que se sentia besar los labios de la rubia, si serian calidos, suaves o ambas cosas. Para un Uchiha pensar asi era una cursileria, vaya orgullo, pero que mas daba, con solo el privilegio de darle un beso a esa joven de zafiros azules, era mas que suficiente.

De pronto, sin que ninguno de los dos lo viera venir, muchas chicas se agruparon en una cuadra antes del Ichikaru.

--Sasuke-kun!!—chillo una de las chicas, su cabello era castaño en rizos

--No puede ser…--murmuro aterrorizado el Uchiha, habia olvidado los acosos de sus admiradoras.

--Ahí te estan esperando "Sasuke-kun"…--comento Hinako de manera burlona, acentuando este apelativo con un acento meloso.

--Hinako! No me digas asi…—exclamo con enojo—oir ese sobrenombre de tus labios, me da miedo…--explico

--Por que no es como yo comportarme asi, verdad?...—comento Hinako, juntando sus manos por detrás de su espalda, estirando sus brazos e inclinandose hacia Uchiha.

La rubia rio levemente. Asi en un santiamén, unas 5 chicas se acercaron al joven leon, entregandole, cada una, un corazon, una bolsa de chocolate y a coro dijeron :

--Se mi Valentin por favor!!....

Al darse cuenta que lo habian dicho al mismo tiempo, las chicas comenzaron a pelear.

--Que estas diciendo Fea! Yo se lo pedi primero…--replico una a su compañera

--Mira quien habla!!—contesto con furia la insultada

Y ahí estaba Sasuke en medio de esa guerra, vislumbro como Hinako siguió caminando, como si nada pasara, con sus manos juntas detrás. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esos acosos.

--Espera Hina!!—grito el Uchiha, para detener el paso de su amiga

Al ver la cara de preocupación de Sasuke, las chicas se enojaron un poco, unos brillos aterradores se posaron en sus ojos. Estaban celosas de la hija del Rokudaime, temian que ella, sin saberlo realmente, era la verdadera dueña del corazon de su principe.

--Oye Hinako-san!!—llamo una de las chicas

La rubia voltio, centrando sus ojos azules en su remitente.

--Que pasa?...--pregunto

--Oye… a ti no te gusta Sasuke-kun?—cuestiono con las manos en la cintura, acentuando su postura acusadora.

La portadora de Byakugan, alzo una ceja por encima de la otra. Era raro que le preguntaran algo asi.

--Claro que me gusta…--contesto, sorprendiendo a las chicas y a su mejor amigo--…es mi amigo…--completo

Un balde de agua fria cayo sobre el Uchiha, Hinako solo lo veia como su amigo y nada mas. Por su parte las demas niñas comenzaron a reirse.

--Entonces no son nov-….---comento una chica, sin terminar la frase pues Sasuke le tapo la boca. Luego se volvio a sus fans.

--Vayanse ya!—ordeno Sasuke, estaba dolido, y la mejor manera de reponerse era sacando su tristeza con enojo---…no recibire regalos suyos esta vez! Retirense!

Con miedo todas las admiradoras se fueron en grupo.

--Ocurre algo Sasu-chan?...—pregunto Hinako, acercandose a su amigo.

--Nada…--nego el pelinegro, con una vista gacha.—vamos al Ichikaru Ramen…--comento, volviendose a la rubia, sacando una sonrisa, de Dios sabe donde.

--Esta bien…

Durante el corto camino que quedaba, la Uzumaki observo que Sasuke no estaba nada bien, queria aparentar que estaba contento, cuando en realidad algo tenia. No le quito la vista de encima durante la comida, aunque el Uchiha dejo el plato casi lleno. Cuando salieron del restaurante, la rubia tomo la palabra.

--Y adonde iremos ahora?

El pelinegro no contesto.

--Sasu-chan?... Estas bien?...—pregunto, colocandose enfrente del Uchiha, quien choco con ella levemente, pues estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la chica se puso delante de el

--A lo siento Hina…¿A dónde me dijiste que querias ir? ….

--Que estas diciendo?...—dijo confundida, sea acerco y coloco su mano en la frente del joven, este se alejo rapidamente.—Que te sucede?, tienes fiebre?

--Nada…--seguia diciendo lo mismo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

--No estaras enfermo y no me quieres decir?

--Estoy bien.

La cara de Hinako denotaba preocupación, Sasuke se dio cuenta que con su negativas solo empeoraba la situación, asi que mejor se le ocurrio una mejor idea.

--Sabes que Hinako, debo irme. —puntualizo con tono el dolor de su corazon, dandose la vuelta inmediatamente y alejandose del lugar donde se encontraba la Uzumaki.

--Sasuke Uchiha!!—grito enojada por que ahora el Uchiha la evadia totalmente—a donde crees que vas?

Una sonrisa lastimosa se formo en los labios del pelinegro al escuchar su nombre completo. Se volvió con aquella sonrisa lastimosa.

--A casa, prometí que ayudaría con la fiesta de San Valentín….—explico, con las manos en los bolsillos

--Ayudar?,…--contesto confundida--…pero si tu nunca…

--Este año si. —afirmo. —así que…--la área de sus ojos se ensombreció--…nos veremos después…--volvió a su camino

--De acuerdo.

Hinako volvió a al torre Hokage, tenia que hablar con su Padre acerca del extraño comportamiento de su amigo, a lo mejor le daba un consejo. Se encontraba frente a la puerta cuando escucho una voz familiar, Hinata Hyuuga se encontraba con el Rokudaime.

--Crees que Sasuke-chan ya le haya dicho algo a Hinako-chan?....---comento Naruto a su adorada esposa.

--Algo?...—se cuestiono la pequeña Uzumaki, pegando su oreja a la puerta para escuchar encubierto

--No lo se, Naruto-kun….espero que si…—contesto Hinata

--Hinako-chan…--suspiro amargamente--…aun no se ha dado cuenta…a veces, pienso que al no darse cuenta de las cosas Sasuke-chan sufre aun mas…

--Hago sufrir a Sasu-chan?... pero como?—seguía cuestionándose con cada palabra clave que salían de los labios de sus progenitores.

--Naruto-kun…--comento tiernamente la Hyuuga--…no del todo, pues Sasuke-chan quiere mucho a Hina, como para demostrarle alguna molestia o sufrimiento por su parte …--explico

Esa fue lo que le dio al clavo a la situación que Hinako habia sufrido el dia de hoy.

--Claro, eso es, ya lo suponia Sasu-chan esta sufriendo por culpa mia, pero como no quiere herirme prefiere sufrir solo…--se autoexplico la rubia, levanto su puño-…ya vera, siempre hace lo mismo, prefiere sufrir solo….Ahgggg con lo que odio que haga eso….—se dio la media vuelta muy enojada--…ahora si me dira que le pasa, aunque tenga que obligarlo.

Y con este grito de batalla, se perdio por el pasillo, sin percatarse de que la conversación entre sus padres, revelaba el misterio del comportamiento del Uchiha menor.

--Yo tambien me comportaba así,…--siguio Naruto---…. es por eso que te hacia daño de cierta manera Hinata-chan….---confeso lastimosamente. La Hyuuga se acerco dandole un gran abrazo a su amado Kitsune.

--Naruto-kun…aun te culpas por ello?—sonrio— Tu sabes que ese comportamiento ….libre de preocupaciones, alegre, y hasta despistado…. Es lo que adoro mas de ti, y es por eso de que me enamore de ti….sino fueras de esa manera, no estuvieras juntos….—rio levemente.

--Mi querida Hinata-chan…--dijo algo avergonzado y ruborizado, atrayendo levemente a su esposa para besarla.

Mientras tanto, "El remolino de Konoha" iba rumbo a la mansión Uchiha.

--Uchiha Sasuke, me tendras que decir que es lo que me estas ocultando!!...o si no conocerás a Uzumaki Hinako!!—exclamo, pues canto de ataque…


	2. Chapter 2

Al mismo tiempo en la villa Uchiha, Sasuke menor por fin llegaba a la mansión Uchiha, su hogar. Sin embargo antes de que corriera la puerta principal, alguien la abrio por dentro, chocando inmediatamente con el pequeño leon.

--Susuke…?—murmuro el Uchiha, perdiendo y recuperando levemente el equilibrio, viendo en el suelo a su hermano de 12 años con ese inigualable pelo castaño oscuro

--Que daño…--se quejo Susuke, sobando su frente, luego voltio arriba para toparse con el rostro de su hermano mayor--…asi que fuiste tú, Sasuke…!!—acuso fieramente, tan impulsivo como siempre.

--Susuke…--comento timidamente, entrando en escena la pequeña Susume, con ambas manos encogidas sobre su rostro. La pelicastaña se dio cuenta entonces de la presencia de Sasuke menor--…Sasuke-nisan…--lo llamo extrañada, para ella era raro ver a su hermano tan temprano en pleno dia de san Valentin, por lo general siempre se la pasaba con Sei y al hija del Rokudaime festejando.

--a...Hola Susume…-- saludo, regalandole una hermosa sonrisa con cierto aire de tristeza a su hermana, esta sospecho de inmediato. —Y exactamente a donde van?...-pregunto cariñosamente como cualquier hermano mayor.

--Voy a recibir mis merecidos dulces de San Valentin….-empeto orgullosamente el pelicastaño cerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes.

--Si claro, has de tener muchas admiradoras…—comento una voz femenina de manera burlona, Midori apareció en escena con un brillante vestido Kunoichi de color palo de rosa, saliendo al recibidor de la casa.

--Midori-Nesan!!...—grito asombrado Susuke, con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

Una sonrisa de prepotencia se formo en el rostro de la primogenita de Uchiha.

--A donde se fue todo ese entusiasmo?...G-a-l-a-n…--deletro divertida

Aun más sonrojado Susuke trato de defenderse de las bromas de su hermana mayor. Se dio paso a una discusión entre los hermanos Uchiha's.

Al ver todo el alboroto formado por sus parientes, Sasuke menor se retiro del lugar con una sonrisa sincera, por lo menos ver pelear a Susuke y Midori le habia alegrado el dia, por que como dicen: "Que lindo es ver torear al toro y no torearlo uno", al menos se habia salvado de los comentarios sarcasticos de Midori, aspecto que aumentaba en dia de San Valentin. Susume siguió con la mirada a su hermano, viendo como se marchaba con direccion al jardin de la casa.

--Sasuke-nisan….—murmuro tristemente. Fue en ese momento que Susuke y Midori dejaron de lado su pelea.

--Que le ocurre a Sasuke?...—se autocuestiono Susuke Uchiha, levantando una ceja algo liado.

Midori coloco una mirada seria y preocupada, a penas en ese momento noto el comportamiento de su hermano pequeño.

Mientras caminaba por el jardin, la cabeza del pelinegro se agacho, estaba pensativo y necesitaba mucho meditar.

--Rayos!, no puedo estar asi todo el dia….ademas hoy es la fiesta…--se autoanimo, en ese instante recordo al advertencia del Yamanaka—Esta bien que haga lo que quiera ese baka de Sei…

Un vision de la sonrisa de Hinako se le vino a la mente. Y agrego

--….Al fin que ya comprobe que Hinako esta fuera de mi alcance…permaneceré a su lado siendo su amigo…--concluyo apesadumbradamente, dirigio su mirada al símbolo familiar, grabado en la pared que rodeaba al jardin y al resto de la mansion--…sera mejor que vaya a entrenar un poco, para despejarme

Regresando con el "Remolino de Konoha". Hinako corria rapidamente por las calles de Konoha.

--Tengo que llegar rapido a la mansión Uchiha…y…hablar seriamente con Sasu-chan!...—penso determinada—Cielos si que hay mucha gente en las calles hoy…--comento, al mirar la enorme cantidad de parejas que caminaban en ese momento, fijo su vista arriba—si me desplazo por los techos sera mucho mejor…--razono, dando un gran salto a continuación, y con sus perfectas habilidades Ninja, llego sin problema hasta las alturas de una casa, para iniciar de nuevo su carrera.

De esta manera a los pocos minutos, la rubia por fin llego al último edificio que se alzaba antes de dar paso a los territorios Uchiha. La chica bajo del techo al suelo, y conteniendo su respiración agitada, fruto de su marchar apresuradamente, lentamente entro en el portal de donde colgaba una manta con multiples símbolos del Clan Uchiha, inmeditamente, vio a algunos Anbus que caminaban por las calles del barrio. Desde que Uchiha Sasuke, se convirtió en el jefe de la policia militar, permitio que los Anbus que tuvieran el deseo de trabajar bajo sus ordenes vivieran y construyeran sus hogares sobre las antiguas ruinas del barrio, de esta manera mucha actividad se daba en las vías publicas y no se sentia tan desolado el lugar. Se podria decir que era como un nuevo Clan, que sin ser miembros de sangre representaban a la fuerza del Clan Uchiha, pues esos hombres le juraron lealtad a Sasuke en todos los sentidos, y actuarían si el momento lo requeria.

Entretanto Hinako caminaba, uno de los enmascarados, un tipo con la careta de un perro con rayas azules, le dio un codazo a su compañero.

--Mira es la hija del Rokudaime, Hinako-sama…

--Es verdad…--contesto el compañero con un antifaz de liebre sonriente. Haciendo los dos una reverencia con respeto al ser vistos por la rubia.

La Uzumaki los miro de reojo, y comento algo intimidada, no le gustaba que le rindiera "culto", para ella el verdadero Héroe era su padre, no ella.

--No tienen por que hacer eso…--suplico acercándose a los dos Anbus

--Usted es la hija del Honorable Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto-sama, es por eso que…--Explico con ahinco el Anbu liebre

Su explicación fue interrumpida por la rubia

--El verdadero héroe es mi padre, no yo,…yo solo soy su hija…ahora si me disculpan…--dejo a los enmascarados para alejarse y seguir con su camino

Los dos Anbus vieron como se marchaba la hija del Sexto Hokage. Y comentaron uno al otro.

--Hinako-sama se ha puesto muy bella en estos años, verdad?...---opino el Anbu con el antifaz de perro

--Tienes razon…antes era una niña impulsiva, que no se dejaba de nadie, pero sobre todo valiente de una manera como decirlo…--contesto la liebre, buscando al palabra correcta a su descripción.

--Linda? Querras decir…--completo la oracion

--Exacto. Sera un afortunado quien la tenga a su lado.—concluyo.

Por fin la hija del Rokudaime llego a la mansión Uchiha, habia corrido desde el punto donde se encontro con los dos Anbus hasta su destino final. Toco despacio la puerta corrediza y espero un poco.

--Hinako-Imouto?...

La rubia se voltio al escuchar su nombre y se encontro con una joven de cabellos cortos oscuros como la noche.

--Midori-Onesan…

La Uchiha se acerco aun más.

--Que haces por aquí?

--Vine a hablar con Sasu-chan…

--Con mi hermanito?....—penso la pelinegra, atando cabos. Hina al ver a Midori algo absorta, interrumpio sus pensamientos.

--Lo has visto?, Midori-nesan

La joven heredera del Sharingan, centro sus hermosos ojos verdes en los zafiros azules de su "pequeña hermanita"

--Si, creo que se ha ido a practicar sus artes Shinobis, al campo de entrenamiento Uchiha….—explico detalladamente.

--Al campo de entrenamiento?, aquel al que una vez me llevaron?...--cuestiono

--Exacto ese mismo—afirmo con una sonrisa Midori.

--De acuerdo.-contesto determinanda, volteándose para decidir cual era la mejor ruta para llegar a su nuevo destino.

Siendo presa de la curiosidad, Midori, vio una buena oportunidad.

--Oye Hinako-Imouto….

--Dime….—se volvio inmediatamente

--Te has peleado con mi Ototo?, por que te veo muy ansiosa por hablar con él

--No, aun no me peleo…contesto molesta, sorprendiendo a la joven Uchiha--…tengo que hablar hasta que me diga la verdad….—se puso algo triste y decepcionada--…no puedo creer que aun quiera guardarse las cosas para si, solo para no lastimarme…odio que me subestime de esa manera…--hablo en voz alta.

--Subestimarte y lastimarte?...pregunto sin comprender las palabras que salian de la boca de Hinako—¿que fue lo que paso?—pregunto de nuevo preocupada

La Uzumaki se dio cuenta que hablo de mas y solo rio nerviosamente, no queria que nadie mas se involucrara en el asunto.

--Despues te explico…--cortó la conversación de tajo y comenzo a salir corriendo, para despues saltar a un tejado proximo--…nos vemos Midori-Onesan…

Al mismo tiempo, en el campo de entrenamiento Uchiha, un lugar muy tradicional para que alguien del clan portador del Sharingan se entrenara, pues en ese sitio, Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke habian perfeccionado su lanzamiento de Shuriken, arrojandolos en distintos blancos; No habia nadie del nuevo clan Uchiha que no hubiera entrenado en sus primeros años.

Y ahí se hallaba Sasuke, meditando primero en el suelo, muy cerca de los arboles con blancos, traia puesta su ropa de entrenamiento, unos Short cortos de color azul oscuro y una camisa ligera de manga corta de color negro con un estampado del símbolo familiar en la espalda.

Sin previo aviso, el joven se levanto del suelo, corriendo hacia el bosque, tomando velocidad a cada segundo que pasaba, luego tomo impulso y salto hacia el tronco de arbol, tomo impulso con sus rodillas y salto al otro de otro arbol cercano, más alto, y asi empezo a zinzagear de un lado a otro, llegando casi a la parte mas alta, donde salto de nuevo, giro su cuerpo hasta dejar su espalda elevada de manera paralela al suelo, dio una media vuelta en el aire rapidamente, lanzando Kunai's a los blancos predilectos en distintas partes de árboles, acertando en todos los blancos, y cayendo con la gracia y destreza de todo miembro del Clan Uchiha.

Sasuke menor miro hacia arriba, describiendo que todos los blancos habia sido alcanzado perfectamente, como siempre.

--Muy bien…--se auto felicito, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa Uchiha. –Una vez mas…--se agacho para quitar una de las Kunai's del blanco alcanzado, y empezo a retirarlas todas.

Al mismo tiempo Hinako, ya habia recorrido mucho terreno, antes de llegar al campo de entrenamiento Uchiha, estaba a las afueras del bosque.

--Aquí estas Sasu-chan…--murmuro, entrando al bosque.

El Uchiha, repitio toda su rutina de entrenamiento, estaba tan concentrado, que lanzo sin previo aviso las Shuriken de nuevo, de pronto sintio un chakra muy familiar, reconocio a la Uzumaki inminentemente, distrayéndose evidentemente. Una Shuriken salio disparada hacia otra direccion.

Como si se tratara de camara lenta, el Uchiha se movio en el aire para caer pronto en el suelo, y correr para interceptar el arma Shinobi, Hinako caminaba tranquilamente, revisando cada lugar del bosque, cuando sintio aquel presentimiento, "El Intento de asesinato" se le llamaba en el mundo Shinobi; la rubia saco una Kunai, activo su Byakugan y en un segundo observo como el arma venia en su misma direccion, lanzo su defensa con fuerza, provocando un choque entre ambos instrumentos cortantes. Sasuke al percibir el ruido de las armas, acelero, llegando al lugar donde Hinako se hallaba.

--Hina!!—grito para llamar su atención. La Uzumaki voltio--…estas bien?—se acerco un poco a ella

--Si, lo estoy…

--Perdon, estaba practicando y me descuide….—miro las dos kunai's intactas en el suelo--…y por mi culpa pudiste terminar herida

Ahí iba de nuevo, el Uchiha subestimandola.

--Sasu-chan…--dijo la Uzumaki con cierto tono molesto--…no soy tan debil…--acuso con el dedo---puedo defenderme sola

--Ah si lo se…--trato de decirle, pero no encontraba las palabras. Un leve rubor aparecio en sus mejillas y bajo su rostro.

--Por que siempre me estas sobreprotegiendo?!—cuestiono con los brazos cruzados.

--Bueno es que…yo.,..—desvio si vista hacia abajo

La Uzumaki estaba realmente enojada, seguia con sus brazos cruzados esperando una explicación. Hinako al ver lo callado que estaba su amigo, dio un gran suspiro.

--Esta bien. Dejesmolo asi, quiero hablar contigo de otras cosas…

El pelinegro alzo la vista, y observo que el enojo de su amiga se disminuyo un poco, sus ojos azules eran amigables de nuevo.

Ambos se sentaron en un pequeño espacio despejado, en donde solo se alzaba glorioso un arbol enorme, viejo y con ramas frondozas, en medio del bosque, ahí estarian mas comodos, y ademas tendrian buena sombra.

Hinako se sento en una de las rocas y Sasuke en otra.

--Muy bien de que querias hablarme…--pregunto de improviso el joven leon.

--Escuchame, se que a veces…--comenzo a hablar con un tono triste, avergonzado y con la mirada gacha--…soy algo descuidada y que puedo inadvertir muchas cosas…esa es la razon de por que a veces tenerte a mi lado me resulta agradable, pues me recuerdas los detalles que olvido...en ese aspecto estoy muy agradecida

--Por que me dices todo eso?---interrumpió subitamente el Uchiha, la rubia lo miro, y percibio la calidez del Uchiha--…parece como si no fueramos amigos…Los amigos hacen ese tipo de favores para eso estan

--Si lo se, y no te lo discuto, aun asi…

--Que te sucede Hinako?, tengo el presentimiento que me quieres decir algo y no puedes

--Veraz, escuche de labios de mi Otou-san esta mañana que al no darme cuenta de las cosas, acabo lastimandote…--explico lastimosamente, el joven se sorprendio, se mordio la lengua para dejar terminar a su amiga--…ademas de que por el hecho de que no quieres herirme, no me dices que es lo que te inquieta.

--Eso…--dijo el pelinegro, sabiendo perfectamente a que se referia el Rokudaime, no obstante, el joven leon ya se habia hecho la promesa de mantenerse al lado de la Uzumaki como amigo, para evitar sufrir mas---No te aflijas Hinako,--solto con una fuerza positiva que salio dolorosamente de su interior herido--… no es nada…

--Entonces es verdad!!…--grito—dímelo ahora, te prometo que no me molestara nada, en serio…--coloco la mano en su pecho para jurar sus palabras

--No es necesario, es algo sin importancia…--se preparo para irse, levantándose de su asiento rocoso.

--No es cierto!!—Replico, bajándose también de la roca.---anda cuentamelo

--Te repito que es algo sin importancia…--empeto, tomando algo de ventaja, caminando delante de la rubia, con las manos en las bolsas.

--Sasu-chan por favor—suplico fuertemente

--Ya te he dicho que no es nada,--y entonces ocurrio lo inevitable, su dolor se manifesto de manera inadecuada--…No me molestes!!—grito de pronto, volviéndose a su amiga con ojos de furia. Aturdiendo a la Uzumaki. Entonces el pelinegro se percato de su liberada frustración--..Yo, lo siento Hinako…--cerro los ojos con fuerza, acababa de hacer algo que odiaba, y que seguramente habia herido a Hinako, aquella persona que amaba y queria en secreto. Imagino las lagrimas que surcaban por las mejillas de la Uzumaki, debido al tono de voz, y que para la ruina del Uchiha, al final la joven huiría desconsolada, dejandolo solo. Acabando con una amistad agrietada.

Entonces ocurrio lo impensable.

--Cual es la razon…no la comprendo…--comento una voz femenina firmemente, con ambos brazos encogidos sobre su torso, conteniéndose totalmente para no llorar.--Uzumaki Hinako, no llores…--se auto animaba la rubia.—Por que me haces esto Sasuke!!—grito con furia, acercandose hasta donde estaba el Uchiha, colocando su dedo en forma acusadora sobre el pecho del joven, este por su parte retrocedió muy soprendido—Sabes perfectamente que…--lagrimas se escaparon de su ojos, mas su carácter seguia estando encendido--…sufro mas cuando no me dices nada o me ocultas las cosas!!, no tienes idea del dolor que me provoca que me sonrias cuando en realidad no sientes esa alegria!!—se le quebro la voz al final.

El Uchiha estaba anonadado.

--No me iré hasta que hables conmigo!!—amenazo con voz firme, sin poder contener sus lagrimas. Y al final, el lado sensible que toda chica tiene se dio paso. Hinako se derrumbo. Coloco sus manos sobre sus ojos, como una niña que llora inconsolable, rasgo que era difícil ver en Hinako Uzumaki.

Lentamente, saliendo de su sorpresa, Sasuke se fue acercando, hasta rodear con sus brazos a Hinako.

Esta se paralizó ante el cariñoso gesto de su amigo.

--Disculpame…--murmuro el Uchiha dulcemente--…me he pasado esta vez

--Vaya que si te has pasado…--reprocho la rubia. —hacerme llorar…nadie me habia hecho comportarme asi…aunque…

El Uchiha esperaba el resto del mensaje

--Aunque…-prosiguio--…no estabas en tus cinco sentidos…se que puedo ser molesta a veces…--confeso apesadumbrada la rubia--…pero es que me preocupo por ti…

--No eres molesta.—reprocho el Uchiha, separando a la chica de su pecho para que sus ojos se encontraran.—Si realmente quieres saber que me acongoja, primero debes hacerme una promesa…--anuncio, secando las lagrimas de la Uzumaki, dulcemente

--Que promesa?...—cuestiono un poco mas controlada

--Que pase lo que pase, a pesar de lo que te diga a continuacion seguiremos siendo amigos.

--De acuerdo.—puntualizo sin hacer preguntas, la hija del Rokudaime, estiro su dedo meñique y cerro el juramento.

--Muy bien…--dijo el Uchiha, pasando saliva y controlando sus nervios, se separo de Hinako, tomandola solamente por las manos, la rubia se sorprendio, sin embargo dejo de distraerse para mirar cara a cara a su amigo.

--Hinako…yo…--bajo su rostro, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. En ese momento, recordo las palabras de aliento del Rokudaime.

--Si realmente quieres a Hinako-chan tanto como me lo estas diciendo ahora, por que simplemente no se lo confiesas a ella…

El Uchiha temblaba un poco, apreto sus puños.

--Mi hija es muy despistada, es por eso que no se ha dado cuenta…ahora que lo pienso es igual a mi…jeje...Sabes Hinako-chan te quiere mucho, te estima como su amigo, pero debes dar el siguiente paso…

--Sasu-chan que te pasa?...—cuestiono timidamente la Uzumaki, al ver a su amigo perdido en sus pensamientos.

El joven leon, levanto su cabeza de golpe y se sonrojo aun mas al escuchar a la rubia hablarle.

--Estas muy rojo…parece que tienes fiebre…--bromeo, riendo al estilo Hyuuga.—No estas enfermo verdad?—pregunto con seriedad al pensar en la posibilidad de que su chasco fuera cierto. Se solto de la mano del Uchiha, y la acerco a la frente del chico, para sentir la temperatura de su frente---pues no tienes fiebre

--No, no tengo nada.-acentuo, retrocediendo un poco.

--Bueno, ya vale de interrumpirte…--se disculpo, dibujando una tierna sonrisa

--Hinako…yo te…tu me…---No puedo decirlo!!—se frusto en su misma mente el Uchiha, comenzo a sudar frio.—tengo que hacerlo!!.—se autonaimaba, y al final exclamo con decision--Hinako!!

--Dime…

--Lo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo es que yo te…te….—se lleno de valor y tome aire rapidamente--…¡¡YO TE AMO UZUMAKI HINAKO!!—grito sacando aquel sentimiento tan especial de su pecho

Una brisa de aire se disparo, meneando cada uno de los cabellos de la rubia, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de la noticia, ademas de que en sus mejillas aparecio un leve sonrojo.

--Desde hace mucho tiempo…yo…--siguio el Uchiha su confesion bajando lentamente su cabeza, a causa de aquellas cosas del amor que le provocaban vergüenza, ruborizacion y un cosquilleo en el estomago --…me di cuenta de las emociones que sentía por ti…--levanto levemente su vista para observar la reaccion de su amiga.

Hinako estaba simplemente en shock, al toparse con los ojos del joven heredero del sharingan, desvio sus ojos azules.

Una sonrisa de tristeza se dibujo en los labios de Sasuke.

--Esta bien, no te comprometo a nada al haberte confesado mis sentimientos, si lo deseas puedes olvidar lo que acaba de ocurrir…--explico con un tono comprensivo, sabia muy bien que recibir tal declaración de parte suya, promoverían que la Uzumaki entrara en un estado de confusion, era por ello que nunca en los 3 años que llevaba amandola en secreto se animo a dar el gran paso.—Tan solo queria que supieras lo que siento por ti, asi que de cierta manera me siento aliviado—dibujo una sonrisa quebrada, para de alguna forma confortar a su amiga, sin embargo ni siquiera alcanzo el nivel de una sonrisa---Sera mejor que me vaya…deben estar esperandome—anuncio al ver como su plan estaba frustado.

El Uchiha se dio la media vuelta, y se dispuso a irse.

--Nos veremos…--murmuro volviéndose levemente a la joven, pero sin dar la cara, pues el fleco ocultaba su faz, comenzo a caminar.

Los labios de Hinako se movian, pero ninguna palabra salia de su boca, queria gritarle a Sasuke y decirle algo, cualquier cosa, que todo estaria bien, que la amistad no se perderia…

El joven leon desaparecio, perdiendose en el bosque, y finalmente Hinako quedo sola.

--Es mejor que regrese a casa…-dijo la chica, automáticamente, con cierto aire de aflicciones.

La tarde estaba cayendo, orillando el inevitable final del 14 de Febrero. Entretanto, en un apartamento de Konoha, aquel que durante 18 años fue el hogar de Uzumaki Naruto, reposaba sobre una cama, Uzumaki Hinako, pensando una y otra vez.

A su mente acudian los recuerdos, como fragmentos de una película vieja, advertía y oía a Sasuke Uchiha menor, que la amaba, luego su confesion cortada, al ver su inactividad y confusion, la despedida triste…

Hinako abrazo mas la almohada que abrazaba en esos momentos, se hallaba boca abajo, repitiendo una y otra vez esa cinta de memorias detenidamente.

--Como es que llegamos a esto?...—se auto cuestiono en voz alta, ahora se acordaba de la infancia que habia compartido con el joven leon, eran amigos desde siempre, es mas, eran los mejores. Se apoyaban, peleaban de vez en cuando, discutian, competian, todo lo que una buena amistad dictaba. Cuando se habia convertido en algo mas?.. La rubia se dio la media vuelta, colocandose boca arriba, con la almohada entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho--…Que es lo que siento por Sasu-chan??...si, me gusta…pero es por que somos amigos…solo es por eso…AAAHHH!! Ya no se que pensar!!—grito meneándose en su cama de un lado a otro, con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, revolviendose sus cabellos dorados—Y lo peor de todo es que lo vere en la fiesta de hoy!!

En ese instante se escucho un ruido, la perilla de la habitación de Hina giraba, dejando ver a una Kunoichi de ojos perlados.

--Hinako-chan que ocurre?!...—pregunto una dulce voz maternal, se trataba de la madre de la Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata.

Al ver a su madre en la puerta de su aposento, la joven se quedo en seco.

--A nada…--respondió de inmediato, tratando de sonar convincente, riendo nerviosamente, gesto que no le ayudo mucho.

--Me estas mintiendo…--señalo seriamente.—No se te da nada mentir…

La cabeza de Hinako bajo.

--Quieres hablar de eso?—pregunto Hinata, acercandose a su retoño, y posando su mano en el hombro de su hija

--Oka-san…como es que comenzaron a salir Oto-san y tu?...—pregunto de tajo, sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga—hubo alguna declaracion o fue amor a primera vista o como?

--Es curioso que me preguntes eso…--comento tiernamente--…pues te contare, es mi caso si fue amor a primera vista…sin embargo, tuve que confesar mis sentimientos a tu Oto-san para que se diera cuenta de lo que guardaba en mi corazon…debido a que es…un poco…--fue interrumpida

--Despistado?...-completo la frase la Uzumaki

--Exacto. Ademas comenzamos de apoco a salir, despues de que me le declare, pues a Naruto-kun le gustaba Sakura-chan…

--En serio?, Mi Oto-san le gustaba Sakura-san??

--Si, asi que al principio pense que no podia competir con ella, y preferi amar en secreto…no obstante me arme de valor un dia y simplemente lo saque de mi pecho…Ya no me importaba nada mas…--comento esto ultimo con un tono de felicidad.

--Y no te dio miedo de que Oto-san no te aceptara??

--La verdad si, estaba conciente de que existia esa posibilidad, pero para mi era mucho mas importante que él supiera lo que sentia…Despues me di cuenta que Sakura-san solo veia a Naruto-kun como un mejor amigo, al igual que Sasuke-san…y las cosas se dieron.

--Es muy complicado.—suspiro la rubia

--Las relaciones sentimentales siempre lo han sido…pero valen la pena…--sonrio tierna y maternalmente, acariciando la mejilla de Hinako

--Arigatou Oka-san…

Un silencio dio inicio en la habitacion, Hinako seguia meditando en algo que su madre no sabia que era, la pequeña cabeza rubia se encontraba apoyada sobre las manos entrecruzadas, los zafiros azules estaban tristes, serios, una muy rara combinación, viniendo de una persona como "El remolino de Konoha". Entonces con un fuerte deseo de ayudar, la Hyuuga rompio la afonía.

--Hina-chan…--agacho su cabeza levemente, para estar a la misma altura del rostro cabizbajo de su hija, los cabellos azulados de Hinata se resbalaban por su hombro.

--Que ocurre Oka-san…--contesto centrando sus zafiros en aquellos ojos perlas de su progenitora.

--Acaso…todo esto es por Sasuke-chan?...—pregunto

Un rubor se formo en las mejillas de Hinako. Sin embargo no respondio.

--Ya veo que si…--continúo Hinata, y posando su brazo en el hombro de su hija, la animo.

--No se que hacer Oka-san…--confeso la Uzumaki, completamente perdida y confundida—Dime que deboi hacer!—suplico sumida en uan desesperación y confusion

--Hinako…--musito conmovida la actual líder del Clan Hyuuga, nunca imaginó en ver a su retoño en esa situación. Asi que solamente pensaba en calmar a la rubia--…No puedo decirte lo que debes hacer…--dijo, Hinako bajo su rostro algo decepcionada--…es algo que tu misma debes aclarar en tu corazon…--poso su mano en el pecho de su hija--…preguntate ahora que es lo que realmente sientes…

--Me lo pregunte…--contesto la Uzumaki, sorprendiendo a Hinata

--Y que es lo que sacaste como conclusión?

--Me gusta Sasu-chan, pero es por que somos amigos…--titubeo de inmediato--…bueno eso creo…

Hinata se levanto de su asiento, Hinako la siguió con su mirada.

--Lo decidiste asi de rapido.?...—cuestiono la madre

--No estoy segura aun…

La joven portadora del byakugan, se agacho y tiernamente le dio un beso en al frente a la rubia, para tranquilizarla un poco.

--Hinako-chan, escúchame bien…aun tienes tiempo para meditar sobre esto…

--Y si no encuentro la respuesta?, nos encontraremos en la fiesta…--advirtio temerosa la Uzumaki

--Si te sientes incomoda con él, simplemente comunícale que aun no tienes una respuesta…

--Hinata-sama se encuentra aqui?!...---llamo uan voz desde el exterior de la habitación.

--Enseguida voy!!—respondio de inmediato.

--Oka-san…--suplico Hinako para frenar un momento mas a su madre.

--Hinako-chan, tu eres fuerte, preguntale sinceramente sin ningun temor a tu corazon y el te dara la respuesta—explico--…no niegues lo que te diga…

Y con este ultimo consejo abandono la habitación.

--Tiene razon…--pronuncio pausadamente la rubia, recuperandose de su confusion lentamente--…debo ser sincera conmigo misma y ahora debo preguntarme…que es Sasuke Uchiha para mi?..—se sonrojo al exclamarlo.—aunque no lo resuelva, ire a la fiesta, esta decidido…--concluyo, levantandose de la cama para prepararse para el evento de San Valentin.


	3. Chapter 3

La noche estaba por llegar a Konoha, el primer crepúsculo apareció, dando paso a las festividades nocturnas de San Valentín. En un apartamento, bien conocido por todos como la antigua morada de Naruto Uzumaki, una chica se preparaba para asistir a la ya tradicional fiesta de San Valentin que se llevaria a cabo en la mansión Uchiha.

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta.

--Hinako-chan…--dijo Naruto, del otro lado de la puerta--…ya estas lista?

--Aun no Otou-san…--contesto la rubia, probandose un vestido shinobi de color negro y teniendo sobre la cama un gran cantidad de vestidos--…si quieren vayan adelantandose.

--Hina-chan, si quieres puedo ayudar a decidirte por alguna prenda…--sugirio Hinata detrás de la puerta también, acompañando a su esposo.

--No te molestes Oka-san, estare bien…—dijo en modo tranquilizador--…demorare un poco mas, sera mejor que se adelanten, llegare un poco tarde…

--Estas segura?...—pregunto con preocupación Hinata, ocasionando que Naruto notara algo raro, debido a su tono de voz.

--Si, llegare un poco mas tarde…--confirmo Hina.

--Muy bien…--dijo Hinata, alejandose de la puerta—vámonos Naruto-kun..—le sonrio.

--Pero Hinata-chan…--renego, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la Hyuuga tapo sus labios con sus dedos.

--Naruto-kun, por favor…--suplico con aquellos ojos perlados, a los cuales no se les podia negar nada.

--De acuerdo…--susurro tiernamente el Rokudaime, admirando la hermosa imagen de su esposa, vestia un adorable vestido Shinobi de color morado que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y que decir de su figura.

De esta manera ambos Esposos abandonaron el apartamento.

Mientras tanto Hinako seguia en su dilema, se sento pesadamente en su cama, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano.

--Y que le dire cuando lo vea?...el plan que habia pensado es bueno, pero sere capaz de llevarlo a cabo…?---miro los vestidos tendidos sobre la cama--…esto hizo todo mas difícil.

Al mismo tiempo en al mansión Uchiha.

Sakura Haruno, estaba como loca arreglando los ultimos detalles de la cocina, probaba una y otra vez la comida, ordenando, al mismo tiempo, a su hijos para que mantuvieran todo impecable, sin embargo Sasuke menor no estaba entre ellos, dandole mala espina a Sakura y Midori.

--Midori, hija, has visto a Sasuke?..—cuestiono la pelirosa, mientras le daba forma a una bola de arroz.

Midori que estaba al lado de su madre contesto.

--La verdad no.

--Me esta preocupando, desde que llego a la casa, no ha dicho nada ni ha bajado de su habitación.

Un semblante de preocupación se dibujo en la Haruno. Para confortarla la primogenita de los Uchiha comento.

--Si gustas, puedo ir a llamarlo…

--No lo se…

--Lo hare con gusto Oka-san…--sonrio la joven de ojos verdes

--Esta bien.—concluyo sakura, autorizando de esta manera la accion de su retoño.

Entretanto Sasuke menor, se encontraba recostado en su cama, su habitación estaba en penumbras, se habia cambiado de topa, llevaba un pantalones café claro con bolsas a los lados, una playera de manga larga oscura y por ultimo el collar /emblema familiar sobre su pecho, sus manos se hallaban colocadas detrás de la nuca, miraba el techo como si eso le ayudara a meditar para si mismo. Se dio la vuelta.

--Sera mejor que no asistia a la fiesta, no me gustaria incomodar a Hinako…--pausa…creo que cometi un grave error…--dijo con el tono normal.--…decirselo en San Valentin fue demasiado, casi la obligue a que le me diera una respuesta…bien

El Uchiha, tomo una capa de su ropero, y se vistio, pues pensaba huir de la mansión Uchiha, si se quedaba lo obligarian a estar en la fiesta y se daria la situación que queria evitar. Con la capa puesta , realizo varios sellos con sus manos y desaparecio de su habitación al mismo tiempo que Midori tocaba la puerta.

--Sasuke estas ahí?...—cuestiono la heredera del Sharingan

Al no obtener respuesta, la pelinegra giro la perilla de la entrada e ingreso en el lugar, encendio al luz electrica, encontrandose con el vacio del cuarto.

--A donde habra ido?...—dijo Midori, mirando hacia arriba--…ay Sasuke, todo esto es por Hinako-imouto, verdad?...

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, por fin Hinako Uzumaki salia de su apartamento, al final iba vistiendo una blusa de tirantes delgados de color negro, con el simbolo familiar a la altura de su pecho, colgando de un hilo; la chica tambien traia puesto: un falda color azul oscuro, un poco corta, debajo de la falda vestía unas mallas de licra de color negro. Su cabello rubio iba bien peinado, lo habia recogido en un coqueta coleta sostenida por varias pinzas para el cabello .Al momento en que cerro con llave su apartamento, se vio a si misma y dando un gran suspiro, dijo

--Definitivamente esto no va conmigo, aun me sigo preguntando por que termine vistiéndome asi?...parece como si fuera a una cita o algo asi…

Al decir eso, un rubor se apodero de las mejillas de Hinako. Dio otro suspiro y bajo del edificio por las escaleras.

Sin darse cuenta la Uzumaki estaba siendo observada desde el techo de la casa de enfrente.

La rubia caminaba por las alegres calles de Konoha, que, a pesar de que era de noche, aun era San Valentín, muchas parejas pasaban, jóvenes que conocían muy bien a Hinako volteaban a verla, nunca en sus vidas la habia visto tan guapa. Susurros se escuchaban, cosas como que: Hinako iba a ver a su enamorado secreto o que asistiría a una declaracion de amor, ademas la gente se debatia sobre la identidad del afortunado joven. ¿Acaso se trataba de su mejor amigo, Sasuke, perteneciente al Clan Uchiha?.

Hinako escucho todas esas especulaciones, y se sintio culpable de alguna forma, agachando un poco la cabeza, pensaba que si antes lastimaba a Sasuke al ser despistada, ahora estaba aun mas al no haberle dado una respuesta y haberse quedado callada. En ese estado, aquel vigilante que seguía todos los pasos de la Uzumaki, se daba el lujo de pasar desapercibido. El desconocido, traia una mascara de animal que ocultaba su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke menor, se alejaba cada vez mas de la mansión Uchiha, estaba por salir de los territorios familiares, deseaba simplemente estar solo y no inquietar a nadie.

El Uchiha que durante todo su recorrido, había saltado de tejado en tejado, decidió salir caminando por la puerta principal de la villa, con ambas bolsas en sus bolsillos.

Las parejas de ninjas que en ese momento conversaban en las esquinas al comienzo de la villa Uchiha, solo siguieron con la mirada al pequeño león, quien traia cabizbaja su cara.

Entretanto, Hinako comenzó a correr, pues se sentía algo incomodada, pues todas las miradas de los Shinobis se centraban en ella, incluso hubo un chico que fue abofeteado por su novia por desviar por un segundo sus ojos hacia ella. La sombra que la perseguía seguía su ritmo sin chistar, corriendo por los tejados, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

--Que problema…si hubiera sabido que algo asi pasaría ni en broma salgo de mi casa…--penso en voz alta la rubia, toda apesadumbrada. La rubia se dio la vuelta, había recorrido mucha distancia, pues en la zona donde se hallaba casi la había parejas, sino solo aldeanos hablando con sus vecinos o amigos, los cuales, se felicitaban por el dia de San Valentin.

--Bueno al meno en este punto no atraeré la atención…--murmuro Hinako, un poco mas calmada y dando un suspiro de satisfacción por fin su andanza seria mas relajada. Iniciando uan caminata tranquila

En ese momento un niño con un globo rojo se hallaba agarrado de la mano de su madre, la cual estaba platicando con una camarada shinobi, la joven se distrajo por un momento, por lo cual no pudo notar en que momento su pequeño solto el globo. La inocente criatura, indefensa por si sola, estiro su manita para alcanzar su anhelado juguete, sin embargo, este parecía tener otro planes; el infante camino un poco mas persiguiendo al travieso globo, Hinako caminaba en la misma dirección del niño, asi que pudo divisarlo desde lejos, estaba conmovida por la actitud del crío, pues el no tenia ninguna preocupación en ese momento, salvo recuperar su inflado amigo.

El globo entro en un callejon, atorándose en un barrote del interior de aquel pasillo tan macabro y sin salida, en ese instante por fin el niño se detuvo, tenia miedo.

--Quieres que te lo traiga?....—cuestiono la Uzumaki, agachándose a la altura del pequeño, este sin saber quien era esa joven tan amable, simplemente afirmo con su pequeña cabeza.

Mientras tanto, sin saberlo, Sasuke había divisado a Hinako, la vio como entraba a un callejón. Desgraciadamente el pelinegro malinterpreto la escena, pensando que la Uzumaki simplemente lo evadía. Una sonrisa lastimosa se formo en sus labios.

--Es natural que se comporte asi…--reflexiono en su corazón--…después lo que paso.

--Veamos…no te vayas a mover…--susurro, con toda la intención de atrapar al globo prófugo que aun se tambaleaba. La rubia dio un gran salto y atrapo el hilo que sujetaba el globo.

--Te tengo. —clamo una voz con alegría.

De pronto en la inmensa oscuridad del callejón, se oyo un estruendo junto con humo apareció.

El remolino de Konoha giro su cabeza rápidamente y miro como su atacante, le colocaba un pañuelo cerca de la nariz, aquella tela despedia un olor muy fuerte, la Uzumaki se movio rápidamente, aunque desgraciadamente ya había aspirado un poco, inmovilizándola.

--No…puede ser…--pensaba Hinako, mientras que con dificultad lograba articular palabra, su respiración se volvia agitada, el veneno le estaba provocando que pronto perdiera el sentido. Los dedos de la joven soltaron la cuerda del globo, cayendo en los brazos de su atacante y perseguidor, quien murmuro.

--Mision completa.

Sasuke corrió rápidamente, todos los demás presentes cercanos al lugar de la reciente explosión también se dieron cita al lugar, especialmente la madre del niño quien inmediatamente corrió a abrazar a su hijo. Una multitud se dio paso en la entrada de aquel pasillo, el Uchiha entre gritos y pasando entre la gente pudo entrar al lugar de los hechos donde el humo era muy denso, activo su sharingan para ver a través de la niebla y entonces descubrió que Hinako estaba siendo llevada por un ente que se encontraba en el techo de la vivienda que cerraba el callejon.

--Maldito…--carraspeo el Uchiha.

En ese instante, la mascara del secuestrador de la Uzumaki se cayo al darse cuenta que era observado por el Sharingan de algún miembro del Clan Uchiha. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de aquel rostro, que aun estaba ensombrecido, pero denotaba satisfacción al cumplir con su objetivo.

En un santiamén el Shinobi desapareció. Los puños de Sasuke se cerraron, sin mas demora comenzó a perseguirlos, los demás ninjas que apenas analizaban la situación, solo pudieron ver como el Uchiha saltaba al techo del fondo para poder tomar vuelo de nuevo, persiguiendo a una sombra con capa.

El globo rojo aun se balanceaba en aquel barrote, mudo testigo de lo que había pasado.

El misterioso Shinobi, corrió por todos los techos, saltando en forma de zinzang, cargando en sus brazos a su presa, la cual ocultaba con su capa abundante, mientras el Uchiha lo perseguía, no iba a permitir que se llevaran a su amada.

--Ese Uchiha ya me esta hartando…--penso el maleante, mirando por sobre su hombro. Luego miro el rostro inconciente de la Uzumaki—Todo sea por que podamos tener el poder del Kyubi a nuestro alcance…

En ese momento el secuestrador metió su mano en su bolsillo delantero y posteriormente lazo tres bombas pequeñas en dirección al Uchiha, las armas al chocar con el piso liberaron un humo de color violeta.

--Es un gas toxico…--penso el Uchiha, cubriendo su nariz, sin perder de vista al tipo, su las comillas de su sharingan de tres aspas se centraban en ello--…trata de desviar mi atención…mas no escapara…--sacando demás fuerzas, el pelinegro simplemente mando chakra a su pies para alejarse lo mas pronto posible de esa trampa mortal. Cuando estaba en el exterior de aquel humo, vislumbro que el secuestrador le llevaba algo de ventaja, mas no estaba fuera de la vista aun. Entonces ideo un plan.

Mientras tanto, el malhechor, simplemente había llegado a un bosque del exterior cercano a la aldea, al perctarse de que el Uchiha dejo de seguirlo se alivio un poco, empezó a caminar tranquilamente adentrándose en el bosque, llego a espacio despejado, donde simplemente acomodo a Hinako, cubierta por la capa de su secuestrador, en el suelo. La apariencia del secuestrador se pudo observar, era un chico de aparentes 17 años de cabello oscuro y ojos color avellanado.

--Ahora solo basta colocarle el sello para tomar el poder del zorro….—miro a la Uzumaki--…realmente es bonita, no puedo negarlo…sin embargo, requiero de ese poder para seguir aquí…

El chico de ojos lunares hizo aparecer en una nube de humo un pedazo de papel, con la inscripción "Apoyo".

Antes de colocárselo en el pecho, varias shuriken y kunais se dispararon hacia el joven pelicastaño, quien se movio con inercia.

--No le haras daño a Hinako…--murmuro el Uchiha, quien ya estaba junto a Hinako, la levanto y la refugio cerca a su pecho.

--Tu realmente eres fastidio…acaso eres el guardian de esta chicao que?...—comento con astucia y cara de hastio.

--Asi es…soy su guardian incondicional…--comento con tono triste, sabia perfectamente que su amor no era totalmente correspondido, al menos eso pensaba el joven león.

Una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro del pelicastaño. El Uchiha no bajo la guardia, ya que, podría ser la señal de un ataque.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos, les dedico estas pocas lineas a todos ustedes, muy pocas veces escribo notas antes de los capis....pero quiero dejar de ser tan fria, ^^, espero no decepcionarlos con el capitulo. SIn mas digo esta historia es mia, pero los personales populares son de Masami Kishimoto, mi inspiracion para ser escritora_

* * *

Una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro del pelicastaño. El Uchiha no bajo la guardia, ya que, podría ser la señal de un ataque.

--Entonces mi trabajo esta hecho…--comento el secuestrador, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Sasuke, este sin mas seguía con la kunai en su mano.

--Que diablos tramas?!...—exclamo el Uchiha con furia.

--Nada en especial, simplemente que mi misión ha concluido…--dijo al momento de semivolverse, asi de un puff y con la misma sonrisa, el chico de ojos avellanados se esfumo en una nube de humo.

--Pero que paso aquí?...—se preguntaba el pelinegro, miro a la Uzumaki que ciertamente comenzaba adespertarse.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se toparon con los zafiros azules de Hinako, esta ultima se sonrojo al instante e inmediatamente se incorporo por si sola, pues en ese tiempo corto el Uchiha la tenia detenida con su brazo y torso.

--Sasu-chan!!...—grito, alejándose un poco--…pero que haces aquí?

Una sonrisa lastimosa se dibujo en el rostro del joven león.

--Solo vine a rescatarte.

--Rescatarme?...—repitió un poco dudosa, entonces lo recordó-..es verdad ese chico encapuchado…que fue de él?

--Se retiro.—conjuro levantándose del piso con la elegancia que solo podía contener un Uchiha.

--Por que…tu…--tartamudeo la rubia, encogiendo su brazos sobre su pecho y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas--…siempre vienes a salvarme…

Sasuke suspiro suave y dulcemente

--No tiene caso que te explique o si?...—contesto, mirando con calidez a la joven parada a unos cuantos centímetros, Hinako se sobresalto por aquella mirada, pero mas por las palabras que salieron de la boca del Uchiha--…Ya sabes la verdadera razón.

--No lo merezco…--solto en seco la Uzumaki

--Eso no es verdad, lo vales…

--No es cierto, después de lo que te he hecho todos estos años, sin darme cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que me profesabas y que todo el mundo percibía excepto Yo…Yo!!...—exclamo fuertamente, con lagrimas en los ojos.

--Hinako…-

--Y ahora mas que nada estas lastimado, lo se, y a pesar de saberlo no se que hacer…

Sasuke se acerco a la rubia, quien ya estaba con su rostro cabizbajo.

--Hiciste una promesa….que pasara lo que pasara seguiríamos siendo amigos…--coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, mas esta no levantaba la mirada.—Aun eres mi amiga, y eso me impulsa para protegerte de cualquier peligro.

--Por que simplemente por una vez, no piensas en ti…--comento, sacando de onda al joven león.—Te sacrificas por mi siempre, en este momento sabes cuanto me preocupo por que pienses de esa manera…que solo te ocupes en mi bienestar…eso me hace sufrir…

El Uchiha retrocedió un poco.

--Me confundo mas…pienso en ti, en como debes estar y tu me sonries fingiendo que todo esta bien, que lo que paso hoy….Que realmente si te doy o no una respuesta, da igual… ¿Por que te haces esto?, ¡Vamos por que no me exiges una respuesta de mi parte!, ¡Das todo por perdido!

Las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de la Uzumaki.

--No quiero que te vayas de mi lado.—contesto en seco el pelinegro con una mirada seria y a la vez con un destello en sus ojos de tristeza que por fin salía a flor de piel--…es por ello que me comporto asi

--Te entiendo. Recapacite mucho esta tarde y descubri algo muy importante…--levanto su rostro--…me di cuenta que me gustabas

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se abrieron a mas no poder y un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas.

Hinako agrego

--...hace mucho tiempo surgió eso en mi, pero simplemente me hice la idea de que era por que eramos amigos desde la infancia…--rio irónicamente, recordando esos días--sin embargo esta tarde descubri que no es asi…Me gustas si y también te quiero, pero aun no puedo decirte completamente que te amo…no tan abiertamente como me lo has dicho tu…Y creo que no es justo para ti…

--Para mi esta bien…--interrumpio Sasuke, con una verdadera sonrisa, y unos ojos llenos de alegría, viendo a la Uzumaki con una ternura increíble. Se acerco a la femina, y cariñosamente seco cada lágrima con sus suaves dedos.

--Pero…--objeto la rubia.

--Shhh…--ordeno silencio el Uchiha, siguiendo con su labor--..te repito que esta bien para mi…--renovó acariciando sus cabellos rubios.—podemos seguir juntos…eso es lo importante en este momento…puedes dar "el paso" cuando tu quieras…--comento finalmente, dándole un beso en la frente.

--Sasu-chan….—suspiro tiernamente Hinako, al sentir los cálidos labios del Uchiha sobre su frente.

Al separarse, Sasuke pregunto.

--Solo tengo algo que decirte Hinako…

--Dime…--dijo aun con el sonrojo

--No se si podras darme esa oportunidad…--dijo como no queriendo la cosa

---De que se trata?

--Podrias quedarte quieta y cerrar tus ojos?

--Quieres besarme verdad?...—dijo de improviso con una pequeña risilla.

--Que…como?...tu…--tartamudeo el joven, viendo descubierto sus planes.

--Lo intuí. Creo que estoy aprendiendo a leer mejor tu lenguaje corporal y tu comportamiento…--rio tímidamente

--Creo que esa habilidad no es tan conveniente como pensé…--comento con burla y la presunción Uchiha.

--Esta bien. Puedes hacerlo.—autorizo la Rubia, cerrando su ojos y concentrando sus brazos cerca de su pecho, su corazón latia muy fuerte, sin mas retraso, Sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que sintió la respiración de Hinako cerca a su rostro, mas este detalle no lo detuvo, mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente, junto sus labios a la de la joven.

La boca de Hinako era tan dulce como èl lo había imaginado, incluso mas, era casi como magia, sintió como los labios de la Uzumaki también se estaban moviendo, le estaba correspondiendo, sonrio levemente y luego regreso al beso.

Envolvio lentamente a Hinako con sus brazos, esta se acerco y con sus brazos sobre el pecho de Uchiha, siguió con su muestra de ternura. La rubia aun se cuestionaba si realmente esto era sentirse enamorada oi profesar el amor a una persona, si era verdad, entonces realmente si amaba a Sasuke, aunque fuera un poco.

Cuando se separaron, la Uzumaki se aferro al joven león, el Uchiha murmuro.

--Dije que podia esperar a que te decidas a dar "el paso", aunque creo que ya lo has dado…

Hinako no dijo nada, solo abrazo mas fuerte al Uchiha.

--Quieres ir a al fiesta?...—pregunto, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

--Si, esta bien…aunque, no crees que se vera algo sospechoso si llegamos juntos?

--Arreglaremos eso cuando lleguemos, no te preocupes por ello…

Asi ambos ninjas se dirigieron a la fiesta en la mansión Uchiha, como era de esperarse todos se asombraron, bueno los que estabanenterados del asunto.

Midori estaba contenta de que sus dos "hermanitos" estuvieran juntos y felices, se les notaba en sus ojos, ademas en su cara. Asi mientras los contemplaba de lejos, vio venir a Hiroki.

--Linda fiesta no te parece Midori-san?...—comento el ojiazul

--Si lo creo Hiroki…--contesto.—Por cierto…quiero darte las gracias por arreglar aquel asunto…--dijo apuntando en la dirección donde Sasuke menor y Hinako estaban conversando junto a Sei.

--No fue nada, yo también quería algo parecido.

--Aun asi, quiero darte una recompensa…--insinuo la Uchiha de manera coqueta.

--No es necesario…--esquivo Hiroki., estaba algo nervioso

--Bueno si tu lo dices, no puedo forzarte.—comprendio la ojiverde—No puede ser…

--Que pasa?---cuestiono precupado

--Mira hacia alla…--apunto en la dirección en donde Naruto y Sasuke hablaban entre ellos. Mientras Hinata y Sakura les traian algo de ponche--…Hinata-sama puede tropezar con esa serpentina…--apunto

--Donde esta para quitarla?...—cuestiono

--Alla abajo, mira agáchate…--ordeno con cierta malicia

Hiroki bajo su rostro y en eso aprovecho Midori para regalarle un beso en la mejilla.

--Que…que…por que hiciste eso?!! O///O…--pregunto todo sonrojado

--Te dije que te daría una recompensa o no?...—le guiño un ojo

--Asi se hace Hiroki-nisan!!—grito Hinako desde su puesto con el Uchiha--…ves que era fácil conseguir un beso de Midori-nesan

--Hinako!! Que dices!!—contesto nerviosamente el joven que no cabia de al vergüenza.

Todos los presentes solo rieron.

Sei se acerco por primera vez a Hinako y Sasuke, y haciéndole una señal al Uchiha, ambos jóvenes se retiraron al patio de la mansión.

--A donde van Sasu-chan, Sei-chan?...—pregunto con inocencia la Uzumaki, alzando una ceja por encima de la otra.

--Enseguida volvemos Hinako-hime, tengo que hablar algo muy importante con Sasuke-chan, no es asi?

Con uan venita en la cabeza por ese comentario, el portador del Sharingan no tuvo mas remedio que asentir a la explicación de su compañero de equipo.

Cuando por fin estaban afuera.

--Que quieres?...—pregunto Sasuke con su acostumbrado tono frio

--Nada en especial, solo quería felicitarte…-comento, dibujando una sonrisa falsa XD---…al final hiciste tu jugada…

El Uchiha fijo sus ojos negros en el Yamanaka para asegurarse si su felicitación era verdadera.

--Que ocurre?...—pregunto el yamanaka, aun con ese gesto de "felicidad".

--Nada en especial…--contesto recuperando su compostura, cruzando sus brazos, aun le daba mala espina.

--Sospechas de mi?...

El portador del Sharingan, siguió observándolo con sospecha.

--Por que te diste por vencido tan fácilmente…?—pregunto severamente el Uchiha, con unos ojos tan serios que denotaban que era imposible mentirle.—se notaba a leguas desde hace mucho tiempo que tu también querías algo con Hinako…

--Interesante observación…--reflexiono el Yamanaka borrando su sonrisa.—No puedo mentir que Hinako no me era indiferente…sin embargo hay algo en ti que me sugería que si me metia en tu camino, seguramente acabarías conmigo..tarde o temprano.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se formo en el rostro del Uchiha.

--Aunque no tienes que ponerte tan prepotente, esa no es la razón mas importante…--acoto el Yamanaka--…pensé en Hinako, ella fue la persona que mas me sorprendió, como era posible que mantuviera sus sentimientos por ti tan ocultos? , y sin que se diera cuenta que mas que amistad…?

El pelinegro escuchaba atentamente, pensando en todas las palabras que le había dicho Hinako anteriormente.

Sei agrego.

--El observar como te veía con esa sonrisa tan profunda…eso fue más que bastante para mi…--sus ojos mostraron un rastro de tristeza por un fugaz momento--…asi que solo puedo decir dos aclaraciones: La primera espero que nunca la hagas llorar o te arrepentiras…--sentencio con un vistazo amenazador, su recién carácter choco contra el del Uchiha. Y al instante regresando el Yamanaka a su acostumbrada sonrisa, completo--…y la segunda pues que te comunico que le dare un gran regalo a Hinako el dia blanco, estas advertido para que no armes algún ademan…

Una vez mas una venita se formo en la cabeza del Uchiha.

--Te aconsejaría que fueras preparando su regalo…--conjuro Sei, alejándose poco a poco del portador del Sharingan al ver que la línea sucesoria de los Uchiha se daría paso en cualquier momento.

Hinako miro de reojo hacia el jardín, donde vio a sus dos mejores amigos, haciendo sus típicas peleas, con el Uchiha casi a punto de explotar, una sonrisa se formo en la Uzumaki.

--Te la estas pasando muy bien no es asi hija…--comento una voz femenina, era Hinata que se acercaba a su retoño.

--Si, Oka-san.

--Parece que el problema se arreglo.

--Si!—afirmo con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

El dia blanco se dio paso, Uchiha Sasuke invito a una cita a Uzumaki Hinako.

--Y adonde iremos?...—cuestiono la Uzumaki

--Pues no lo se, a donde quieres ir?

--Al Ichiraku!—exclamo con alegría.

--Por que no me extraña…--contesto, tomando la mano de la hija del Rokudaime y elevándola un poco, la beso tiernamente, mientras Hinako enrojecía--Espero que mi regalo sea mejor que el que ese baka de Sei te dio…--puntualizo el Uchiha con algo de celos.

--Sasu-chan por favor, no te pongas asi…--suplico la joven, mientras se colocaba de puntitas y le regalaba un beso en la mejilla su enamorado para calmar su mal humor.

Los dos retoños se encaminaron al Ichiraku, sin que se dieran cuenta de algunos lamentos a sus espaldas.

--Sasuke-kunnnnnnnn …--murmuro una de las admiradoras del Uchiha con ríos de lagrimas en sus ojos, estirando su mano para alcanzar hipotéticamente al joven leon

--Se ha ido…--opino otra en la misma condición--…olvidémonos de los regalos del dia Blanco

--Tonta si nunca nos ha dado alguno…--dijo otra con madurez, pues ella no estaba triste, ya se había dado por vencida.

_

* * *

_

_Espero les haya gustado adiosin_


End file.
